Don't Say Goodbye
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Takes place at the end of Dark Victory. Someone tries to convince Brainiac 5.1 to stay. Brainy/Vi


As he looked from his window Brainiac 5.1 sighed as he watched the ceremony where Superman X would become an official member of the Legion. He gave a sad smile, whispering softly, "At least he can pick up the slack while I'm gone." He picked up his bags and headed to the door.

He'd betrayed his friends, allowing Brainiac 1.0 to takeover him and nearly destroyed his friends and possibly even the galaxy. There was no place for him here. Though he'd been forgiven, there was no way he could face his friends after what he'd done. He could never forgive himself.

As he headed to the door, he saw someone standing against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"So, you're just going to leave without saying goodbye, huh?" asked Shrinking Violet. He and she had grown exceptionally close recently and he considered her his best friend. Some best friend. He'd hurt her.

"Vi, I-" he started to say but she raised up his hand to stop him.

"Brainy, I can't say I know what you're going through or understand how you feel, but you can't just leave," she said, nearly begging. He averted his eyes. He could not face her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to," he said. He attempted to walk past her but she placed a firm grip on his shoulder. "Let me go, Vi," he said, forcefully.

"You're not pushing me away, Brainy," she said, "Plus, you can't turn into a giant battle robot so you're basically just a normal human, albeit green and with the highest IQ, ever." She laughed a bit and snorted as she did. He smiled slightly. He loved hearing her laugh.

He blinked and shook his head. He tried to remove her hand but he just couldn't. He remembered how he'd shoved her against the wall, hard. It'd pained him. He couldn't do that to her again.

Brainiac 5.1 sighed and turned to face her as she removed her hold on his shoulder. "Why do you want me to stay? I can't contribute to the team and I doubt anyone will trust me ever again."

"Sure you can, Brainy," she said. "You're smart. You build stuff."

"The last thing I built nearly wiped out all life in the galaxy," Brainiac 5.1 said disdainfully. "Goodbye, Vi. I'll be seeing you." He turned back towards the door.

Now, Shrinking Violet wasn't just going to let him walk away before he knew how she felt. She decided that now was the right time. Actions spoke louder than words, as they say.

She grabbed him by the shoulders again and then spun him around. It shocked Brainiac 5.1 to the core when he felt her lips pressed against his. His body froze as his bags fell to the floor. His hands then moved to set themselves on her waist. This sensation was so alien to him, yet pleasant at the same time. He shut his eyes and then kissed her back.

They pulled apart and Shrinking Violet laid her head on his shoulder. "You know, those circle things on your forehead make you look cute."

Brainiac 5.1 was perplexed so he asked, "What was that for." Shrinking Violet snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Geez, for a Level 12 genius you sure are dumb," she joked. "Do I need to draw a diagram for you or something?" She looked into his eyes and said it, "I love you."

Brainiac 5.1's eyes widened in surprise at her confession.

She tapped his forehead, "You crashed or something? Say something."

"You…love me?" Brainiac 5.1 said, confused. "How? When? Why?"

"OK, I got to confess something," she said. "I've always had the biggest crush on you since I saw you the first time. You were just so cute. Then, you grew up and I liked the spiky hair.

"Thanks," he said, blushing.

"And then we got to know each other better." She leaned her face in closer, "I got a thing for smart guys."

"As opposed to wise guys?" he returned, earning a laugh and snort from her.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I mean you're not full of yourself. You're smart and you appreciate what I can do."

"Well, you did help me out with Lightning Lad's new arm," he reminded.

"Though, it took some convincing on my part," she said, tapping his nose. She frowned, sadly. "You're still leaving, aren't you?"

Brainiac 5.1 frowned, saddened further, "Yes, I need to sort some things out."

"Where will you live?" she asked him.

"I found an apartment not too far from here," he told her. "I'll give you a call, OK?"

"I'll visit, and maybe the others-" she began to say.

"Just you, at first, OK?" he told her. "Promise me you won't tell the other where I am." He looked away. "Though, I doubt they'd want anything to do with me."

"They forgive you," she told him, "I do. You had no control over your actions."

"I let it happen, and it doesn't change things," he told her. "I'm sorry."

"Come back when you're ready," she told him. "We'll be waiting."

"I know." He nodded. "Oh, and I almost forget."

She blinked, "What?"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her. She gasped in shock before looping her arms around his neck, kissing him back softly.

In a few years from now, Brainiac 5.1 would return, and Shrinking Violet would be waiting for him.


End file.
